


【授权翻译】Fix you

by sinowhite



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinowhite/pseuds/sinowhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很久之前，Zoe曾对John说，这世上没有任何一个女人能治愈他。她错了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Fix you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fix you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/135489) by Enjoyseries. 



link to the original work：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10402352/1/Fix-you-english-version

 

       这一切都不该发生；事情不该是那样。总的来说，他们在酒店里的每个小打小闹的夜晚本不该导致任何后果。 _那只是性_ ，Zoe一遍又一遍地对自己重复。可问题在于，那绝不仅仅只是性，严谨精确，恰到好处地不是。

       他们第一次见面的时候，Zoe就被John的外表吸引了：高大、强壮、美丽深邃的蓝色瞳仁。她喜欢的类型。随着他们相见次数的增多，她渐渐发现了他隐藏在黑西装下的另一面。通过他对紧急情况的应变方式和格斗上的高超技巧，她猜想他有过当兵的经历。她曾从他眼中窥得一角，有关他一直背负着的沉重过往和随之而来如蛆跗骨的悲恸。她亦发现了在坚硬外表筑成的壁垒之下，是他温柔善良的内心。

       不知怎的，她爱上了他。没过多久Zoe就发现了这一点。她不是那种依附男人而生存的女人，但他们之间有种奇妙的联系让她不由自主地被他的一举一动牵动心弦。她知道，如果他出了什么事，她将永远无法摆脱其阴影。自从John像个白马王子一样闯入她的生命，把她从可怕痛苦的死亡线上拉回来，她的生活就彻底改变了。天知道她花了多大的力气去抵挡他的魅力。她在脑海中反反复复地告诉自己，他救了她的命，这事儿发生了，仅此而已。

       他们第一次越轨，是在Rockaway的那个晚上。她说想要多待一夜，John心知肚明，扑克只是个借口，他看得出来。但他对这个游戏很是痴迷。第三轮牌还没打完，他们的衣物早已散落一地。房子里还剩一张搬家公司剩下的床，他们就在上面消磨了整个夜晚。第二天早上，Zoe在空荡荡的床上醒来。她对昨夜发生的一切毫不后悔。接下来的几个星期，他们都没有找过对方。她差点，差点就成功地忘记他了。直到他们在皇冠酒店的电梯里偶遇，然后相视而笑。当晚，John发出邀请而她欣然接受，他们在酒店里度过了第二个激情火热的夜晚。次日清晨，Zoe醒来，再次发现自己孤身一人。那时她意识到，总有一天她会栽在这上面。

       皇冠酒店那一夜之后，他们的约会变得规律起来。只要任何一方有空，他们总是约在那里相会。又过了一段时间，他们开始到Zoe或John的公寓去。最终，在共度了无数个夜晚的肌肤相亲和悄声厮磨的美好时光后，她得出了结论。她清楚地知道她的惴惴与忐忑意味着什么，每次约会前紧张激动的心情意味着什么， John将她环在怀中时的欣悦和满足意味着什么。她知道，而这令她恐慌。她不可自拔地被他吸引，即便她不应这样，但感情，她控制不了它们，只能理解。她控制不住地害怕，在未来的某一天，他会失约，也不回复她的电话和短信，而Finch或Shaw打电话来告诉她，一切都结束了。她不敢想象没有他的生活。

       第二个问题是Zoe不知道他对她的感觉是否和她对他的一样。他们从未谈起过这点。在遇到John之前，她从没有想过“我们”这个概念。同时，他却思考过“我们”，在很久之前。Jessica离世后，他的生活仿佛戛然而止。她的离去由内而外一点一滴地蚕食了他，像是坠入地狱。接着Finch出现了。他的新生活，追踪号码并拯救他们，这就是他所拥有的全部了。机器给出Zoe的号码那天，他完全料想不到，在不久的将来，她会在他生命中占据如此重要的位置。一切起始于他开车送她到公寓楼下，她手里提着高跟鞋，赤脚走上了门前的楼梯。他知道她是谁，做什么——帮助他人解决问题，像他一样。他和她在一起越久，他就对这个娇小的女人越着迷。

       他觉得如获新生。他知道，现在的生活不允许他去书写什么浪漫的爱情故事，去组建家庭，买栋房子安顿。他知道他每天所要面对的凶险，瞬息万变，危机四伏。他不想伤害她，更不想迫使她承受此等苦痛。可即使有这么多的顾虑，他还是情不自禁，不经意间被她破除了心防。Zoe告诉他，这世上没有任何一个女人能治愈他。一开始他只是微笑，觉得她的想法很有趣，甚至在某种意义上很正确。但两年过去了，他驻足回首，再次思考这句话。他顿悟了。

 

**闪回：**

       那一晚，John的公寓里，理智占了上风。能听见的只有John正在观看的足球比赛的声音和Zoe翻动杂志书页的唰唰声。他们躺在床上，Zoe舒适地靠着他的胸膛，而John的手正搂着她的腰。他费了一会儿才习惯这样休闲的时刻。它们很难得，他得学着享受。Zoe显然也不太习惯在床上打发午后，夜晚，甚至在极其罕见的情况下，一整天的时间，看书，烹饪，或者只是和John在一起。讽刺的是，竟然是他们自己给对方的生活带去了些许“普通人”的感觉。

       半个小时后，John彻底丧失了对比赛的兴趣。于是他关掉电视，把注意力放到怀中的女人身上。他的目光越过她的肩膀落在了书页上。这篇文章应该很有趣，因为她看得全神贯注。他轻巧地把她的卷发从右肩上拨开，显出半边脖颈来，快速地落下一个又一个吻。见她没有反应，他继续亲吻着她的肌肤，沿脖颈的曲线直到耳后。

       “John。”她抱怨，目光却没有离开杂志。

       “Zoe。”他在她耳边吹气，一边把手从她的衬衫底下伸了进去。突如其来的冰冷让她打了个寒战。不过她依旧没有动。

       “等我把杂志看完。”她命令般说道。他很确定她不过是在调笑。为了反击，他抽出手，一把抓住了那本杂志，扔得远远的。

       “John！”这下她有点着恼了。她想从他的怀抱中挣脱出来，又被他拉了回去，跌入他怀中。两人一起滚到了床边，她发现自己被他压在身下。

       “我有比看那本该死的杂志更有趣的事情给你做。”他得意洋洋地挑逗她。

       “是吗？”她困在他手臂之间，无意识地回答。他点头，再次亲吻她的脖颈，向上游移到下颚，最后抵达她的唇畔。这两片他无比渴望，渴望到想要生吞活剥的唇。她将手放在他脑后，加深这个吻。吻毕，他深深望进她的双眼。

       从来没有一个男人用这样柔和又浓情的眼光望着她，Zoe觉得自己的心都要跳出嗓子眼了。她咬着下唇，在他的衬衫下顺着肌肉线条伸手抚摸他的肌肤。突然，她往另一侧狠狠一推，翻身跨坐在他身上。她看到他惊讶的表情，露出胜利的微笑。他可没想到这样的反转。她脱掉上衣，丢到床的另一边，俯身在他耳边诱惑般低语。

       “想要赢，就别找比你更擅长游戏的女人做对手。”她抢先吻上他的唇，他的手重新攀上她的脊背。John改成坐姿，她的腿盘上他的腰以保持平衡。她抓住他衬衫的下摆一举将它脱掉，下一秒，他的手就开始解Zoe的长裤，却被她制止了。

       “慢慢来呀，牛仔。”她笑着，离开他的唇，一边跳下床一边还拉着他。很快他们就褪去了牛仔裤。当他们都脱得只剩内衣时，John弯腰抱起了Zoe，她的手勾着他的脖子，腿勾着他的腰。他们满眼燃烧着欲望，热烈又激情地亲吻着对方。他转向床铺，小心地放下她。这时两个人都已经气喘吁吁了。他吻遍她的全身，不放过任何一个足够敏感到令她晕眩的部位。他了解她，在所有意义所有方面上，深入而透彻地了解她。他知道如何逼她发疯，也知道如何让她忘情呻吟。她摇晃着脑袋，手指紧紧抓住他灰白的头发。而他继续向下，认真细致地亲吻她。

 

       睡意袭来，他们听着彼此的呼吸声，相拥而眠。Zoe的头抵着John的肩膀，她的手臂压在毛毯上，环着他的身体。他的指尖在她裸露的脊背上游走。然而，John打破了平静。

       “你错了。”他轻柔地说。

       “你说什么呢。”她喃喃，阖着眼昏昏欲睡。

       “你说，这世上没有任何一个女人能治愈我。你错了。”没有回应，他以为她是睡着了，却没看见她脸上的微笑，“你就是那个女人。”沉入梦乡前，他如是说。


End file.
